


Of Pots and Vials

by twitch



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Don't Try This At Home, Drug Den, Heavy Petting, M/M, Oops, Recreational Drug Use, Rutting, Shotgunning, Space Stations, This May Sound Familiar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitch/pseuds/twitch
Summary: Lord Kylo Ren. In the absence of General Hux we cordially invite you to be a representative of the illustrious Finalizer atKylo receives a message that Hux should've received. Two of them. So he might've gone behind Hux's back to take him on a date to a space-station. A meeting. But Kylo is the one caught off guard by the three men. Well, two men and one man of his own species. And a Head Bartender. Really.UNDER REVISIONFixed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the tfa_kink over on DW. Specifically [this prompt](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/3961.html?thread=9601145#cmt9601145). What you need to know is there's a drug den, alcohol, drug use and happy hands. All consensual. Whether or not Hux and Kylo are in character depends on your perception of their imbibing.

Of all the responsibilities he was accustomed to, or prepared for within his abilities, he never expected to respond to Hux’s messages. By that he didn’t mean the messages he received from Hux, and ignored on a mostly weekly basis, but messages that should’ve been sent to the General’s inbox.

The message in his inbox should’ve been ignored for the fact that it was from an unknown sender. He only received messages from a handful of people, primarily Hux and Captain Phasma, all readily identifiable. Ready to delete the message for spam, which the First Order remarkably wasn’t immune to, Kylo only paused with his finger over the pictogram of a waste bin when the first line of text showed up in the preview. Not the coding for some poorly designed graphic but the beginning of an actual sentence.

_Lord Kylo Ren. In the absence of General Hux we cordially invite you to be a representative of the illustrious Finalizer at_

Picking up his datapad Kylo peered at it, inspecting it as though it was a foreign specimen capable of poisoning or injuring him. Or crashing the software or hardware of his device, as had happened to Thanisson, his datapad still being repaired by their tech squad. Anything was possible. After a few minutes of Force inspection, determining it was safe, he opened the message fully.

Ten minutes later he was stomping to the Bridge. Hux wasn’t in sight but Lieutenant Mitaka stood at the closest console.

Mitaka turned at the sound of the doors, paling slightly but still giving him a curt nod. “How may I help you Lord Ren?” 

“Where is General Hux?”

“In his office. Would you like me to notify him…”

Mitaka trailed off when he turned sharply and continued stomping. Up to the door, gesturing at the keypad to unlock and open, and into the office. Hux, engrossed in something on his datapad, sighed without looking up. Lifted his head only when Kylo threw his datapad onto his desk. 

“If you need my assistance in reading something I’ve already suspected as much. At the very least you don’t understand my written instructions,” Hux commented, pushing aside Kylo’s datapad to continue his work.

Kylo motioned to his device. “Who is Wa-Ki?” 

The slight tilt of Hux’s head suggested confusion, at worst a severe lack of interest. His eyes continued to drag left to right and back, reading without enthusiasm, but they darted to Kylo’s datapad when it was reactivated by a gesture of the Force to return to the previous screen, message present. Hux shoved his glove against a twitching lip, a groan mostly silenced. “Those fools don’t know the meaning of no.”

“Who is he?” Kylo glanced at his datapad, considered Hux’s words. “They?”

“Racketeer – dealer of spies and informants, friend to smugglers of all species, transporter of bodies – alive or mostly alive, overall scoundrel and occasional associate of mine.” Hux picked up the datapad, read the message with a grimace. Tapped away at the datapad until a swoosh sounded from Kylo’s datapad and a chime rang from Hux’s. “He should’ve never contacted you. I have no idea how he managed to get your address or IP.”

Kylo grabbed his datapad from Hux’s hands. “Make sure he doesn’t do it again.”

Hux blinked down to his empty hands, folded them one on top of each other and gave him a dry look. “I assure you, he’ll be receiving word from me not to.” 

Sarcasm aside the statement gave him some amount of reassurance. Nodding his approval Kylo made another sharp turn and left the office, door locking behind him.

*

A week later he was surprised to find Hux waiting beside the two-man unmarked shuttle he requisitioned. Considering it was for a mission he was dragging Hux along on Kylo figured he’d be waiting on him. That would’ve been his response in the same situation. Considering how often he and Hux were at odds with one another he expected a contradiction. Yet with Hux, to be contradictory and unexpected, it made some amount of sense to behave agreeably.

Hux didn’t need to smirk. His air carried reeked of smug. “Tardy are we?”

“I arrived on time. You got here early.”

“I arrived on time for the boarding call and safety demonstration.”

Rolling his eyes Kylo marched up the ramp, Hux at his heels. Neither carried any rucksacks or electronic packs. Had Hux been confused by the lack of gear and dossier, preparation notes and missive never issued, he didn’t say anything, previously or presently. He was compliant. Smug and quiet but for all appearances cooperative. He was probably doing it on purpose.

Bastard.

Still, he was the only one who knew where they were going. Behind the safety of his mask he smiled.

Hux sat down in the co-pilot seat, quite aware of Kylo’s walkabout of the cockpit. Looking under the panel as a smart pilot was wise to do. “When are you going to tell me where we’re going?” Hux asked once settled in.

Kylo started up the engines, reading the various panels and levels as they flashed across the screen. He buckled up, Hux following suit. “I’ll tell you in due time,” he assured him, disengaging from the locked tracks of the hangar floor, keying in the coordinates he had been given two days before. 

Hux lurched up, or attempted to, his belt holding him in place. Unbuckling during take-off would’ve had him careening back into the small galley. “We’re going to The Spade!”

Smile to frown he glanced to Hux once they cleared the doors. He no longer had the element of surprise. “You recognized the coordinates.”

“I know the coordinates all too well.” Hux twisted his lips, glanced down to his clothing. “I don’t suppose you brought a change of clothing along.”

“Why would I?” Gently banking to the right he prepared for lightspeed. 

Receiving a lookover that was more condescending than appraisal Kylo bristled, didn’t relax despite Hux’s reluctant nod. “Not that it would be an issue for you but I am not dressed appropriately for an establishment of The Spade’s caliber.”

Kylo scoffed. “We’re going to see your friend Wa-Ki. An associate. Why would he care what you look like?”

“I thought someone so well acquainted with disreputables, born of them, would know.” Shaking his head, then taking off his cap to rake his fingers through his hair when he thought of his own actions, Hux continued. Kylo gunned it into lightspeed on purpose, pleased that Hux yanked on his hair and hissed. “Goods and services available through legal and illegal means, mostly illegal, regardless of affiliation, normally under clandestine operations – does that sound like a business to be run by ethical or legal adherents?”

Kylo huffed, taking his hands off the controls, their trajectory and speed controlled by autopilot. “Not especially.”

“Ally or not I can’t go in there looking like a First Order officer without arousing suspicion. Some amount of a briefing would’ve been helpful,” Hux pointed out, unfastening his jacket. 

“You would’ve never come with me if I told you!”

“I told Wa-Ki that harassing me would not speed up so called business ventures. Now I’m forced into this wholly unprepared for whatever shenanigans he has planned. I told him I was up to my neck in bureaucratic nightmares after Starkiller and he had to wait. Now – now-“ Standing up, unshouldering his greatcoat so it stood stiff and straight on the back of the chair, Hux shook his head, clenched one hand. “Now I need to prepare myself and brief you before arriving at The Spade.”

“What do I need to be briefed about?” Looking up to Hux, sneering audibly, Kylo repeated his words. “I was raised by disreputables.”

Hux arched an eyebrow. “The Spade goes beyond what your feeble imagination could conjure up.”

Hux disappeared into the galley. He could hear Lieutenant Mitaka’s voice, suggesting he opened a communication channel to the Finalizer. A little less than an hour later Hux returned to the cockpit jacket-less. He would’ve seen an undershirt had Hux not been pulling on one of the black shirts that the Stormtroopers wore under their armour. There must have been a spare set of clothing in the back.

The shirt was too big, loose enough that Hux fought to straighten it before sitting. “I’ve managed to garner some idea of Wa-Ki’s intentions based off prior communications and transactions we’ve exchanged. I hope I have enough time before landing to tell you how to identify Wa-Ki’s men and their titles.”

Kylo glanced to his current coordinates then the chronometer. “We have five minutes.”

“I guess I’ll give you the short version.” Having broken the hold of his pomade Hux’s hair flopped into his eyes. “Wa-Ki owns and operates The Spade. Anything to do with the business, be it his bar and lounge or his other illegal transactions, he makes the final deals and arrangements. He may speak to you directly so you will need to look at him. That goes for him too. You will not be allowed to wear your helmet in his presence. However he will not be available to greet us upon arrival, that honour goes to Ber.”

That all sounded reasonable, with the exception of removing his helmet. Anonymity was equally essential to him as Hux. Hopefully they would be talking behind closed doors. “Who is Ber?”

“Ber is his communications officer. Public Relations. In person Wa-Ki will talk with you but in recorded and written correspondences Ber does all the work. That way if anything goes belly up the blame would land on Ber. In theory.” Hux smiled vaguely, pensive but also envious. “He knows everything to do with communication and technology possible. He ensures that he, Wa-Ki and The Spade are unhackable, encrypted and untraceable at all times.”

“So it was Ber who found my messaging address and code.”

“That would be his handiwork.” Hux coughed, leaned forward as their destination cracked the horizon of their viewport. “He and Wa-Ki are mostly affable. But whatever you do, do not piss off Zha. He is the head of security and Wa-Ki’s personal bodyguard and enforcer. He’s cut off more hands, tentacles and heads than you can imagine. He has a trigger temper that’s only a fraction faster than his fingers.” A beat and Hux glanced sideways. “He reminds me of someone.”

Kylo ignored the jibe. “Alright, so I have. Zha. Ber. And Wa-Ki. Do they have titles or can I address them by their names?”

“Ber will introduce you to all of them first with titles but Ber and Wa-Ki will tell you that you can address them by their names. Zha isn’t that talkative, and will have other duties at hand, so you shouldn’t have any need to speak with him,” Hux explained, only to nod quickly. “Oh and-”

The outside communication channel through the cockpit activated, crackling with white noise. The noise lessened, making way to laughter and music before muting slightly. A tinny but sharp voice spoke over the system. “Designation airship XT7651J, identify yourself and your business.”

Hux leaned closer to the speaker, his pitch clear and commanding, ready for a speech. Kylo rolled his eyes, waiting to hear him berate the operator but found himself blinking at Hux’s response. “Please notify Communications Officer Ber that Hatter is requesting landing.”

“Had… what?”

“Hatter, as in hat.” Emphasizing the consonant Hux continued. “We have a scheduled business meeting. I don’t want to be late for our date.”

At least two operators conferred in the background, their exchange undistinguishable for the murmured tones. It took several more seconds until the operator returned to their line. “Yes! Sorry Mr… Hatter. You are cleared for landing.”

“I understand the necessity for security.” Hux settled back in his seat. “Which port should we arrive in?”

“Red port.”

“Thank you.” The channel cleared, disabled. Hux gestured rightwards with his head. “You’ll see the port we need by the open doors. The doors and landing pad are red.”

“Right.” Kylo steered the shuttle, edging closer to the space station. Far enough back he hadn’t thought anything of the size but closer he could see how it was designed, at least five levels below what would be considered the main entry level and many more above. It wasn’t overly wide from the direction they were coming in but by his estimations the space station could equal the population of a small city. “How many ports are there?”

“There are two public ports, a red port and a black port. There is a private port for The Spade itself, for importing and exporting and which their defense squadron exit and enter through,” Hux explained.

Kylo attempted to stand up, restrained by his seatbelt, instead looking like he was convulsing in his chair. Jerking the controls, the shuttle rocking up and down with him, he steadied the descent and his rage. Or at least he tried to calm down. “Did I just agree to a meeting with a militia?”

“Now you’re concerned?” Hux snorted under his breath, an unkind laugh. “They’re not a militia. They’re businessmen of a mostly illegal nature. Their squadron is defense against unkindly merchants. Or the chance that the Republic or Resistance decide to take them on. I wouldn’t be surprised if the Resistance have smugglers working for them to get materials through The Spade. The squadron only attacks when they are provoked.”

“So they won’t be attacking us?” Kylo asked, landing within the port with only a slight wobble of the nose of the ship. 

Hux shrugged, biting back his grin. “They won’t be attacking me. They like me.” Unbuckling his seatbelt he stood up. “You could’ve known all this had you not gone behind my back and sprung a meeting on me with only an hour’s worth of preparation. And-“ Snorting one more time he held up a finger in point and scolding. “Because I’m nice I will prepare you for the meeting, remember – no matter what you see in the city-station or The Spade itself. Do. Not. Stare. Even with your helmet on, they will know.”

“I have social skills and grace, I do not stare.” Kylo stood up once he turned the engines off, turning to face Hux. “At those who don’t deserve it.”

Arching an eyebrow Hux swung his hands down behind his back. “As you say. I do remind you, these men will not meet any standard, of reality or imagination.”

A heavily accented voice boomed into the shuttle once they released the mechanism for dropping the ramp. “Hux, The Hatter!” 

Hastily picking up his hat, positioning it back on his head, regardless that his hair fell over his eyes and brushed against his cheeks, Hux hastened off the ship. It was none of the controlled steps Kylo expected, even suggesting excitement. “Ber, it’s been too long!”

“Look how long your hair is!”

“I’ve been far too busy, there is more paperwork and remedial work to afford time for a haircut.”

“It looks good on you.”

At least that’s what it sounded like, the timbre and pitch nothing like he had ever heard before. Curiosity getting the better of him Kylo exited at his own pace, slow yet confident, until he joined Hux and…

Someone who identified himself as Ber. Though Hux had emphasized they’d be meeting the men of The Spade he wouldn’t have known it for looking at Ber.

Ber made a gesture that suggested he was looking over him, large black-rimmed eyes travelling from head to foot and back up. “So this is the Kylo Ren I’ve been corresponding with,” Ber commented.

Behind Ber Hux glared at Kylo, recognizing a stare for what it was. “Yes, Communications Officer Ber, this is Lord Ren, Kylo Ren.”

Kylo wasn’t sure if Ber was capable of blinking, his eyes wide and unflinching as they focused on him. “Greetings, welcome to Wunda-Station. I will escort you to The Spade. May I call you Lord Ren or Kylo Ren?”

Kylo followed Ber and Hux, falling to either side of Ber. They walked evenly with each other, or at least he and Hux matched pace with each other. Ber didn’t have that luxury, not being a biped. He slithered between them, almost serpentine, but rather than curling his body side to side his backend, or what constituted for the body part that allowed for mobility, moved up and down to allow him to move in the direction to lead them through the port towards the doors that led into the station proper. 

Perhaps Hux was right.

Jolting his head up, realizing that he hadn’t answered Ber at all for his endless ponderings, he cleared his throat. “You can call me Lord Ren.”

Hux minutely shook his head, tell-tale signs of anger tensing his body though he fought to keep an amiable expression for Ber. Ber tilted his head slightly to Hux before glancing back to Kylo. “It is a short distance to The Spade. There is a public entrance from each port, as you may see, but we do afford for private entry points for special clients. It will be just two minutes.”

Due to the absence of hands and arms Ber ducked his head down to the keypad for the private access door. Above the keypad, where a red light waited to flash green to grant entry, it turned into a laser that scanned Ber’s retina before the laser reverted to the flashing green.

The door slid open, Ber leading the way.

Hux followed, grabbing Kylo by his robe to drag him into the narrow corridor to pin him against the wall.

“I told you to behave,” he snarled lowly, twisting his grip to press fists into Kylo’s chest. “That means not only not staring but answering when you are spoken to!”

He pushed forward, crowding Hux back to the opposite wall. “You could’ve told me that Ber is-”

“Of its male species?” Hux dropped his robe, mocking him with a sad shake of his head. “You better get your helmet set straight before you lose your head to Zha. And don’t worry, Zha and Wa-Ki are recognizable as male species of the human race.”

Hux stalked ahead, his shirt slipping down past his hip. 

“I thought I lost you two.”

“Ren thought he lost the keys for his shuttle. He forgot that I took them.”

Rolling his eyes Kylo hurried to catch up. It seemed to take forever, the corridor twisting more than he expected. At one point he was certain they were taking a sharp decline but then it felt like the floor sloped to the right as they ascended again. 

A minute later, walking behind Ber and Hux, both men as his mind grudgingly amended, he could observe Ber without overtly staring. After all, he was looking in the direction they were travelling in. It just so happened that Ber took up the path, almost as wide as the narrow corridor. His backside, tail, whatever it was meant to be, tapered to a rounded point, doing its upward and downward curve to move its body as needed. The muscle within it allowed variation to let him move left or right. He was a deep green, appearing furred, whereas the underside was a lighter shade, lightly ribbed for traction but otherwise smooth. The coloration and texture scheme constituted his whole body, through what was likely his torso and possibly his neck, if he actually had one. He remained broad up to his round head, only an inch less wide on each side of his body. Not accounting for the backside Ber stood, from the floor upward, a good seven feet, his furry antennas grazing the ceiling.

“Is he always this absent minded?”

His rounded face was monopolized by his large black-rimmed eyes and an almost non-existent nose, the only suggestion of possessing a nose being a tiny singular nostril. Yet whenever Ber spoke, and he could see so even from behind, a broad long forked tongue slipped out from his non-lipped wide mouth. Moving rapidly with every word and syllable he uttered. 

Kylo thought he fairly had the right to stare. 

He wondered how this man, species, came to be the communications officer. How could he even manage writing up a correspondence? Deal with any technology breakdowns? 

“Hurry up before we lose you again!”

Affable his ass.

Before his mind could venture down that unwanted path, wondering where such excrement would come from, Kylo rushed to catch up again, Hux and Ber coming back into view. Ber spoke up before he fell into step behind them. “Hux has enlightened me to your… trade, and weaponry. You’ll have to check your lightsaber with Zha before we enter Wa-Ki’s private lounge.”

Any thoughts of excrement promptly fled his mind. He stopped, the sudden loud thunk of his boots echoing and bringing Hux and Ber up short. “No. No one will handle my lightsaber but myself. I won’t activate it but it stays on my person at all time.”

“Ren.” There was no low growl of warning. Hux’s growl was all too loud and Kylo recognised a smirk when one crossed Ber’s face. “Before you get on everyone’s bad side could you try to cooperate with this one request? No one is allowed into Wa-Ki’s private lounge but his chief officers, head bartender and few trusted outsiders. The only weapon in the lounge is the blaster that Wa-Ki carries on him at all time and Zha’s twin blasters and daggers. You are under no risk of attack in the lounge. Zha would carry it for you and give it back to you before you exit the lounge.”

Kylo shook his head, crossed his arms. “No.”

Hux heaved his shoulders with a rough exhale. Hux’s eyes met Ber’s, apologetic, looking askance when Ber smirked wider. “Fine.”

That was a fight ended fast. Suspiciously. “Fine?”

Hux frowned but shrugged. “Fine.”

There was a door ahead with a keypad. Another scan later and Ber entered and veered to the left. Hux followed, clearing the threshold and lifting his arms shoulder height silently. Someone stood in front of him, broader by way of lean muscle but a few inches shorter. Hands in fingerless gloves took Hux’s hat off his head, replaced it, before patting down his arms and torso, crouching to continue the search through hips, legs and – 

Well, Kylo was not looking forward to that pat down. 

Clearing to the right Hux turned, clasped his hands behind his back, jerking his head to gesture him forward.

Kylo assumed it was Zha who waited for him beyond the dark corridor, dressed in black. Where his own clothes were concealed by his robe Zha’s uniform was clipped in, pockets lining his arms and legs. His vest-jacket was accentuated by wide straps, securing the holsters for his blasters. His daggers were strapped to his thighs, black hilts and double-serrated blades.

“Enter.”

Holding his head straight, inwardly gloating for how he was a head taller, Kylo sauntered up. Succumbed to the pat down, jerking out of Zha’s hands when they dared to travel up the inside of his legs.

He did lunge forward when Hux’s words came true. Though Zha withdrew his hands his fingers clasped his lightsaber, rolling it over and around his fingers until he held it in his fist. “Give that back,” Kylo ordered.

“No weapons allowed but mine,” Zha explained, neither smug or apologetic, maintaining a no nonsense front. 

Moving forward again Kylo darted his hand out for the lightsaber. It should’ve been effortless, not even needing to reach, just mentally calling back his lightsaber. As it was Kylo’s eyes burned, watching Zha retreat unhindered while still holding onto his weapon.

“Ber…” He barely heard Hux, accusing and yet wary, caught off-guard by something he saw daily failing. The danger and the power of the Force, made null. Kylo couldn’t hear if Hux and Ber were talking, focussing harder, hand shaking under the indignation and uselessness. 

Hux claimed that Wa-Ki didn’t run a militia but Kylo knew a trap when he saw one.

“You should take off your helmet too, Wa-Ki will be in shortly,” Zha said, snapping open one of his pockets, ready to slip the lightsaber inside.

It was inside by the time they were locked together, grappling one another. Knowing his own strength and size Kylo should’ve had Zha on the floor within seconds, faster because of fury ignited, but Zha surprised him. Wa-Ki had chosen wisely for his head of security. He kept up with his manoeuvres and countered them, even getting his own strikes in. He didn’t grab his weapons, perhaps a courtesy since he took his lightsaber.

They were equally matched, blow for blow, neither looking none the worse for wear or winded.

It was the distraction of the main door opening with a swish, someone commanding them to halt. Zha hesitated for half a second, allowing Kylo to catch his arm, spinning around so he was behind Zha, trapping his bent arm between his chest and Zha’s back. He jerked harder, bringing Zha up on his toes, loosening one hand to reach down for his pocket

Yet somehow Kylo found himself flipped over to land on his back, Zha’s boot on his chest holding him down. 

“Zha, let him up.”

“I will, but I’m keeping his lightsaber.”

“Of course.”

Zha stepped free, brushing his red-blond hair out of his eyes. It was a puffy tuft, a flourish to end the wide strip of short hair running down the middle of his head to his nape, the rest of his hair faint as a buzzcut.

Kylo scrambled to his feet. He caught a cheeky look Zha spared him, was ready to lash out again, but Zha ducked his head. Kylo saw a flicker of shame but before he could exploit it and start yelling the third individual stepped in front of them. Zha lifted his head, schooling his features and looking like the perfect soldier. 

There could only be one man who the head of security would respond to like that.

“Wa-Ki.” Hux’s voice was stiff as he joined them. For what Hux had told him earlier he was on good terms with the man but he wouldn’t have known it for the icy expression on Hux’s face. “I thought I’d be happy to see you. I can’t say that’s the case now that I’ve seen my co-commander stripped of his powers. Taking his weapon is one thing but to fully disable him is treason against the First Order.”

Zha opened his mouth to explain but Wa-Ki spoke over him. “It’s procedure.”

“If it’s procedure to not direct messages to me about impromptu meetings, and if you are communicating directly with Lord Ren, then you should’ve informed him of procedure before we arrived,” Hux insisted, stepping closer to continue glaring at him.

“It’s not my doing,” Wa-Ki explained, gesturing helplessly with his hands, an act opposing the smile that played at the corner of his mouth. “I wasn’t aware that the station was built with materials that consisted of alloys that are resistant to Force users. Resistant and capable of disabling Force users while they’re on Wunda.”

“I suppose then that you didn’t really want us to visit you,” Kylo commented, joining in the attempt to intimidate the man. The man chuckled under his breath, fearless and stupid. “That being the case, we will be on our way, so if you would give me my lightsaber you can see us out.” 

He and Hux turned back to the door they entered from, but upon turning the handle it wouldn’t budge. Hux turned back to the crowd watching them, Zha with a sideways glance, hand reaching for the pocket that held the lightsaber. 

Ber and Wa-Ki glanced at each other, shaking their heads with differing amused noises.

“We will return your lightsaber after the meeting,” Wa-Ki declared, twisting his lips together smugly. “We have very important business matters to attend to.”

Hux sneered back. “First on the agenda, re-designing your station to protocol.” 

Wa-Ki chuckled, making his way towards the couches. “Come, sit, discuss. You will find that I’m a reasonable man. In my club I am a popular man but that isn’t necessarily the case beyond Wunda. Precautions of every level must be taken. Above par materials to build the station. Confiscating weapons off everyone who enters the Spade. No one is an exception, all customers are treated equally.”

“I am not your equal.” Force-less and weaponless Kylo still struck a formidable figure. Against Zha he had an equal in physical prowess but over Wa-Ki, who stood a few inches shorter than Zha, Kylo loomed. If they had met anywhere else but at this space-station Kylo would’ve already ripped him apart. All he could do at the moment was lower his voice, the vocoder turning it ominous. “The fact that you have to strip me of my powers indicates that you fear me and as a coward you do everything you can think of to make yourself invincible.” 

“Even if I was, you are here, and you aren’t leaving until I say you can.” Expression benign, so much so Kylo was ready to punch him, Wa-Ki gestured to the couches again. “Until then, take a seat, and take off your helmet.”

Force powers absent Kylo still had alternatives. Whipping off his helmet he flung it hard and fast at Wa-Ki’s head. The man blinked, panic taking over his features for a half-second, before the helmet veered direction sharply, nearly taking off Hux’s head as it flew towards a cabinet and hutch, landing lightly on the empty cabinet-top.

“Kriff!” Feinting to the side just in time Hux looked back and forth from the helmet to Wa-Ki then to Kylo and back to the helmet. “No Force magic here but you have your own magic to play around with?” Eyes wild he vibrated with fury. “Consider yourself out of business with the First Order, permanently, unless you decide to play equally!”

“Too late for that,” Ber commented, cocking his head, interjecting at last. “The two of you look murderous. If Lord Ren had his way and his powers we would’ve been dead two minutes ago. And you’d still be locked inside the lounge. The two of you would be smart to behave to our rules so that you may leave, with your weapons. So sit, talk with us. I’m sure we can find an arrangement that will benefit everyone.”

Breathing hard and glaring harder Kylo clenched his hands, hoped that he could make his voice sound like the mockery of manners Ber addressed to them. “As your guest I am willing to make this allowance. I can assure you it will not happen again because I will not be returning to The Spade or Wunda under any circumstances.”

Terse mood and silence allowed an amused huff to float through the air. Zha shook his head tightly while Kylo spun towards the source of the sound, Wa-Ki chuckling again. “Is he always this stubborn?” Wa-Ki asked, lips tight but not tight enough to smother his laughter.

“Yes, but this time he has very good reason!” Hux jerked his head to Kylo then back to Wa-Ki. It wasn’t very often they were of like mind. In fact this was probably the first time. “You’re lucky everyone comes to you. On The Finalizer he’s a hellion and right now I’d let him take your head, painfully and with as much blood as possible!”

Wa-Ki cocked his head, looking Kylo over quickly, and shrugged unconcernedly. “Pity we aren’t on the Finalizer. But you can be on the Finalizer sooner the faster you cooperate so let’s get down to business, shall we?”

“I would never agree to being your business partner,” Kylo countered, holding his ground.

“I wouldn’t want you for one either,” Wa-Ki retorted, crossing his arms even though his expression remained amused. “But for now let’s pretend that we can get along.”

“Let’s get this over with,” Kylo grumbled, shaking his head hard. 

“Indeed.” Brightening more, as though they hadn’t been arguing, Wa-Ki opened his arms for everyone to join him. “Now take a seat and my bartender will take your drink requests. Then we can start.”

“Ah, thank you. You got my favourite drink.” 

Kylo couldn’t hold back his snort, hearing Ber’s exclamation. He had to turn around to see how Ber was going to handle holding his drink. 

Only to goggle when he saw Ber holding his glass with his tongue. Both halves. For speaking his tongue appeared to be one but separate they were hands, wrapped around his glass. A straw was in the drink, slipping into his mouth as he drank.

A bifurcated tongue.

A thought unbidden, and hostility vowing to not give up, quickened his own sneered comment.

“I hope you have your own personal datapad.”

Ber scowled around his straw at the same time Hux laughed loudly.

“May I take your order Sir?”

He nearly butted heads with the bartender. Kylo opened his mouth, unsure if he should ask for a drink with all the absurdity around him or if he should try to apologize to the bartender. Except he was struck silent to gawk.

The Head Bartender was nothing but a head. A glance down showed no body that Kylo jerked back up to ensure he wasn’t hallucinating. The Head smiled brightly, its orange skin changing from pale to vivid. The smile rustled at the skin, drawing what might’ve been wrinkles or folds to flutter as though breathing. Hair that resembled broad tapered leaves encircled its head completely in various shades of yellow. 

The Head quirked a couple of strands of its hair. “Would you like a drink?”

“I don’t know.” Between agreeing to the crazy arrangement and talking to a floating head his mental state was already questionable. “Am I already drunk?”

Hux scoffed loudly from somewhere behind him. Kylo turned around to try and find him, spotted him sitting on one of several couches. Hux took a sip from a glass. “We have to be drunk to agree to this bantha shit.”

Despite the lack of eyes Head could see that Hux’s drink was nearly empty. “Can I bring you a second drink?”

“No.” Voice firm and close to a threat he frowned tightly. “I’ll take the house special after business has been tended to,” Hux replied, avoiding Wa-Ki’s attentive gaze.

Head brought its attention back to Kylo. “May I interest you in the house special?”

Unsure if he could take any more weirdness, then deciding the point was moot, he nodded. “If it’s strong, yes.”

Head bobbed and floated out of the room, doors opening and shutting behind it… her?

Arguments set aside, or at least temporarily, he took a deep breath. Turned a wistful look to his helmet on the cabinet. He knew Hux wouldn’t mind him demonstrating spite on this occasion. It was far too tempting to put his helmet back on. However he wouldn’t put it past Wa-Ki to mess with them further. Growling under his breath he looked askance, eyes widening as he took in the width, the round of the room, and how it was decorated. 

Distracted upon his entry, first by the fight and then the argument, Kylo didn’t take the time to observe the setup. It was luck that he hadn’t injured himself more than bruised pride. He and Zha had their scuffle within the perimeter of the lounge, a relatively narrow path that encircled the room before steps led down into a recessed seating area. The two doors into the room sat at different points of the perimeter and the hutch and cabinet in an alcove. One air vent was above the hutch, two more over each door and a few others around the floorboards. 

The seating area was unassuming, all the furniture sitting low to the ground. A few large pillows were scattered around but mostly the seats consisted of deep seated couches and chairs. Longer tables were set up in front of the couches and smaller ones shared between the pillows and chairs. To best protect those who were seated below a railing separated the perimeter from the lower half of the lounge. On himself the railing was knee high, decorated by long multi-coloured strands of beads, some dripping straight to the rug-lined floor, other strands curved to drape over silky curtains of mauve, violet, lilac, lavender, indigo, cobalt and sapphire. The way the colours blended together it looked like it was all but a trick of shadow and light, dimmed to make the depths of the room even more prominent. The fact that the curtains were everywhere, lining the ceiling and perimeter, framing the doors and cabinet, he doubted whether the room was as small as it was or if it was larger.

Taking a wide step away from the wall Kylo made his way down to join the others. He didn’t question how Ber managed to seat himself on the chair he claimed for himself. Wa-Ki had taken one of the couches. Adopting Hux’s manner to choose a seat directly opposite from Wa-Ki, all the better to glare at him, Kylo eased himself onto the pillow to the right of Hux’s couch, providing a near straight line across to Wa-Ki. As thick as the pillow was he was surprised how much it allowed him to sink in. Almost swallowing him up, the fabric and stuffing curling around him protectively, it was warm and comfortable. It must’ve been as much of a surprise to Hux as it was to him.

Kylo gawked back, knowing that the jacket Hux wore had been left behind on the shuttle. Along with the greatcoat that hung over his shoulders. 

There was definitely some strange magic at play. In the Spade or Wunda, Kylo didn’t know.

Twisting his head sharply Hux took another sip of his drink and levelled Wa-Ki with a look, a look that Hux normally reserved for him. Considering Hux still had his wits Kylo figured he had to be drinking water. “So am I to broach the matter of your business call? Your previous messages gave me no indication that you expected any immediate transactions so I assume there’s something you need from me or the First Order. Unless you’ve spoken to anyone else within the First Order, aside from my unimpressed co-commander, who you contacted after I expressly reminded you not to. I assume that I am still your primary, if not only, contact within the First Order.”

Wa-Ki gave Hux a smile that might’ve charmed other people but on Hux it only made him scowl further. “You are the General who oversaw designing, constructing and supplying the Starkiller from the very beginning. Your brilliant mind never rests, as made evident by your endless devotion to work, so I wanted to find out if my assistance was required.” Wa-Ki had set his drink on the table closest to him but picked it up, eyeing the electric blue liquid before taking a small sip. Meeting his approval he took a healthy gulp of the beverage. “One failed weapon requires a new weapon to be constructed and I assume that you will oversee that task. You haven’t been stripped of any titles or rank all these months later so it’s only a matter of time until a new weapon will need to be built.”

“I have priorities.” Hux shook his head brusquely, matching his condescending tone that implied that Wa-Ki was no such priority and would never be. “I have bruised egos to tend to. The First Order thought destroying Hosnian Prime was all that was needed to strike down the Republic for good and bring about the New Empire. Now we have a destroyed Starkiller and a cocky Resistance. We are taking stock of our situation. Solidifying who remain our allies. Tightening our alliances with First Order subsidiaries. Establishing new ports to assemble new bases. Re-staffing the staff we lost from the Finalizer who had been killed planetside on Starkiller. That only skims the surface of what we are dealing with right now. There is much more to be dealt with. Not to mention.” Hux glanced sideways to Kylo. He hadn’t been a part of the conversation, hadn’t thought he needed to be included with so-called First Order business. “There are more Force users in the Universe than we were previously led to believe. Lord Ren is a formidable Force user to be reckoned with and Supreme Leader Snoke was the teacher and master Lord Ren learned under. Finding and killing Luke Skywalker became a more difficult task when a new Force user found the map for the Resistance. Chances are she has already found Luke Skywalker and is being trained by him.”

Ber set his glass down to speak, voice grave. “That doesn’t bode well for you.”

“It doesn’t bode well for us and the First Order,” Hux agreed snidely, quipping in fast to amend his words, with emphasis. “If - we require your access to resources, once a plan and timeline is established, we will notify you. We do have other sources to rely on, who don’t act through underhanded trickery.”

Ber nodded slowly before twisting his head to look at Kylo. “Lord Ren… I thought that was your name at first, but on further reflection, and based on what Hux has explained previously and just now, you must be the leader of The Knights of Ren. Is it the Knight’s collective mission to locate Luke Skywalker?”

Kylo lifted his chin, meeting Ber’s gaze suspiciously. “We operate missions together, either as a full unit or with two or three of us at a time.” He smiled inwardly, adding without hesitation. “We each have our own duties and mine include locating the map and Skywalker.”

And giving the two assholes in the lounge a piece of his mind, Force-Mind, and the business end of his lightsaber.

Murmuring in thought, and sympathy going by the way his eyes were less piercing than they were previously, Ber lifted his glass with one half of his tongue, drank through the straw before putting it back down. “Did you have the chance to see the map?”

“No, whatever they found of the map, it’s securely within their base. At least, what had been their base.” Scowling he gripped his knee hard. “After Starkiller was destroyed it’s inevitable they abandoned that base and moved on to a new one. Whatever they couldn’t take with them would’ve been destroyed.” 

“That is questionable.” Ber smiled faintly, toyed briefly with the straw with the half of his tongue that had held the glass. “I’m confident that with a little bit of work I can locate that map for you. The Spade and Wunda’s communication and intranet system is impenetrable but I guarantee you that I can break into and glean information from any system.”

Perhaps he’d be giving a piece of his powers to one asshole. Having a concise map rather than chasing down dead-end leads would be nothing short of a miracle. “Just how much work is a little bit of work?” Kylo asked, lifting his eyes slowly up from his hand.

“No more than a week. Less than if you can provide me with the locations of all known Resistance bases, active and inactive.” Ber nodded to himself, stroking his chin. “They all build their own communications web which can be rebuilt so that I can access files long missing.”

Hux cocked his head, taking a larger sip of his water. “It would be the start of getting back on our good side.” 

Kylo nodded his agreement. “I will send you the bases tomorrow.” If Ber lived up to his self-proclaimed abilities Kylo could forgive him. Wa-Ki was a completely different matter. “I know several off the top of my head but I’ll have full confirmation from our officers by tomorrow morning.”

“Good.” Ber nodded before drinking. “You have our address.”

“Did you have other business concerns that you want to bring up?” Hux asked, refocussing on Wa-Ki.

“At this moment, no.” Wa-Ki shook his head but gave him a beatific look, humorous. “I’ll be sure to message you as soon as I do.”

Hux set his glass down, finally empty. “If you know what’s best for you, and our partnership, you will let me initiate the transactions.” 

“If you insist.” Wa-Ki finished his drink in kind, whistling sharply. “And I insist, a second round of drinks. Head!”

Kylo expected the floating bartender to return. 

Before she did, the lounge shuddered. The curtains threatened to shrink down over them, drooping and squeezing in, then dragged back like a slow inhale and exhale. With that seeming breath a loud puff snorted in from the air vents, a thick cloud of gold flecks spat out to trickle to the floor, shaping into tiny footprints. The footprints trekked around the perimeter, down the stairs in three different paths to the tables that were positioned closest to the hosts and guests. On the three tables pipes, papers, matches, ashtrays and little pots and vials were plucked out of thin air and laid out. 

There was no visible threat, as far as he could see, but Kylo didn’t let his guard down. A wise move, his pillow pulled out from underneath him seconds later. Toppling backwards he glared at the pillow, stared as it was dragged around to the opposite side of the table Hux was using. He had half a mind to tear the pillow apart, glared at it like it was his prey, but looked up when Hux patted the cushion beside him with a bare hand. He had probably taken his gloves off before drinking but he hadn’t bothered to notice. The state of undress Hux was in was the last thing on his mind. “The couches don’t move.” 

Ber glanced over to Kylo, bobbing his tongue, singular, at him. “Take a seat. Your drink will be brought in.”

Seating himself next to Hux, resigned to a less plush spot, he was surprised to find it firm but yielding. The couch cushion wasn’t stuffed with foam or padding but possibly filled with water, moving and cushioning each leg separately. It took a few seconds to adjust to the sensation, his stomach twisting faintly in time to the shifting underneath him, but slowly and surely, with everything laid out, his body and the pillow and accoutrements, everything stopped moving. 

Only then did the cabinet doors spring open. He was aware of objects flying out from the shelves within. His baser instincts told him to fling his arms up in defence but Hux wasn’t giving off any sign of alarm. Kylo watched as bottles of various shapes and sizes flew to each table, sometimes nearly colliding with one another in mid-air, unsure where each one went. 

The confusion lasted until five glasses joined the flying artillery of beverages. The glasses landed on the tables and the bottles followed in suit, making a line behind each glass, pouring into each glass in turn. Some liquids sizzled, some exploded when certain liquids were combined. Some bottles didn’t even appear to have liquid, pearls or petals poured into glasses. At long last two magenta drinks were positioned on the table in front of him and Head reappeared opposite from him.

“I’m not allowed to interrupt business calls. You did request the house special earlier so now you have two glasses.” She beamed, fluttering her hair apologetically. “But I brought the drinks in first. I’ll bring in your food and… appetizers.”

She giggled before her final word and disappeared promptly thereafter.

Hux took a sip of his drink, indeed the same colour as his own, a fragrant blossom floating on the surface. Wa-Ki kept his eye on him though, nodding to Kylo and gesturing to his glasses. “Drink up, you’re going to need that before the dishes arrive.”

“Why, do you want to see me pissed off and drunk? You’ll be in for a treat.” Against his better judgment Kylo removed his gloves before reaching for one of the glasses. Or maybe he was looking forward to lashing out at Wa-Ki. He could blame it all on the liquor. Not that Wa-Ki wasn’t asking for it. The flower was a deep red, white painting the inner corners of the petal, smelling oddly bitter but citrusy, and yet the liquid was sweet. Not overly so, making it far too easy to drink half of it in three long sips. Along with the pleasant taste came the familiar warm pull of alcohol.

“Take it easy on the drink,” Hux murmured from the corner of his mouth, seemingly occupied by taking a small sip of his own. “Wa-Ki embellishes on the necessity of the drink.”

Kylo was about to shrug. Had a question on his lips, ready to ask how many times Hux had been a guest to Wa-Ki, and how did he not know how much of an asshole he was, but turned back to Head when she reappeared. Platters of finger foods were placed on each table, lowering from nowhere, but his attention was fixed on Head who was busy with each strand of hair, configuring the contraption in the middle of the room.

He nearly sputtered on his drink when he realised he was staring at a large hookah, the water set to boil and the smell of sweet smoke drifting upward, making the room faintly darker. 

A few other small plates were set down on their table, clinking into place. He wouldn’t have thought anything of it were it not for Hux’s pleased murmur. “At least someone around here knows how to be a proper host. Thank you Head.”

“Pleased to please you General,” she replied, hair ruffling in a manner that struck Kylo as flirtatious.

Kylo watched Hux pull one plate towards himself, a finely ground seasoning spread over it in a thick layer. “What food does that get paired with?” Kylo asked, extending a hand to brush his fingers over it. 

Hux pulled the plate closer to him, avoiding Kylo’s curious finger. “This isn’t for eating,” he corrected. “Everything on the platter is for eating, this is for… other things.”

Realising that the papers and pipe had been set out Kylo nodded, understanding quickly. “Do you need the papers or the pipe?”

“Paper please.” Unsure of how many Hux would need Kylo gave him the whole stack. His attention drifted from Hux to the platter and back when Hux spoke again. “How much have you done with drugs? I have a feeling that you wouldn’t do much currently, not wanting to hinder what your connection is with the Force, but previously… anything?”

A flush threatened to reach his cheeks, but whether that was for finishing his drink or the subject Hux broached Kylo didn’t know. “Observed, mostly.” He had to be blind to not realise what some of the things were that his father smuggled. “Tried some spice once but mostly got second-hand exposure to a variety of things.” 

Hux was right though, he didn’t touch much of anything with his current lifestyle, his own choice rather than what his practice dictated. Snoke didn’t refuse him to do so. Some drugs claimed to heighten one’s experience with the Force, enhancing meditation and mental and spiritual flexibility and skill, but ultimately it came down to personal preference. He preferred to do it all naturally, but sitting in the lounge with everyone else, watching Ber smoke languidly on his pipe, he felt a longing he normally didn’t have.

If only he hadn’t been stripped of the Force right now. A little experimenting wouldn’t hurt. Yet he couldn’t, he reminded himself, frowning deeply.

That the platter floated closer to him may have had some connection to his mental state of being.

Sugar tingling over his tongue, sulking in onto himself, he had the need to fill himself, to imagine that he could feel something stirring inside. Picking up a large purple berry he bit into it, staining his lips and fingers a juicy blue-black. 

Taking what looked like a thin wafer, a dark red as though it had been toasted, he was surprised by how spicy it was. 

“That doesn’t look…” Catching another hot bite Kylo reached for his drink, taking two gulps to lessen the intensity, he tried again, gesturing with the wafer to Hux’s plate. “That doesn’t look like anything I’ve seen. What is it?”

Wa-Ki smirked from across the lounge, brushing his purple hair out of his face. “Fermisgalah.”

Ber had been occupying himself with creating a myriad of shapes from the smoke he was puffing out of his pipe but paused, gaze languidly rolling in Kylo and Hux’s direction. “From the Unknown Regions.”

“It was found a lot around the Academy built for the First Order. It was greatly favoured as a stimulant, made into a moderate form by drinking it as a tea,” Hux explained. He had already used the small spoon that was on the plate to scoop out a line onto one of the papers. “But without the steeping process of boiling water, and leaving it to cultivate longer in the summer season, the leaves are more potent. It heightens the senses.” Hux licked his thumb, rolling the paper up tight with his other fingers before smearing his thumb where the edge of the paper overlapped. “Wakes you up in an instant. Better than caf.”

The shadows underneath Hux’s eyes, and the recollection of all the work he had yet to finish to catch up with the aftermath of Starkiller, told Kylo that Hux needed this. “I bet.”

Lighting the tip Hux took a long drag, slowly exhaling and murmuring his assent.

“There is no need to take your fill here, that is a gift for you to take back to the Finalizer,” Wa-Ki commented, gesturing to the full table before them. “There are new additions that you are welcome to try.”

“Of course you would.” Rousing himself, and unfairly barely jostling the couch, Hux eased forward. Spied an empty pot that he pulled closer to himself. “So what do you have here?”

“Try and you shall find,” Wa-Ki instructed, spanning his hand out to gesture to the room. “Try the hookah, anything at your table. Oh, and Head, you forgot a few other things.” 

“I only have so many talents, one thing at a time Sir,” she replied, turning to him with a bob of her head, or body, whatever her shape all consisted. The strands of hair cycled around to resemble a pinwheel. Several of the curtains that circled the perimeter of the room drew back, revealing shelves lined with jars and dishes to either side of the cabinet. 

“Ooh!” A puff shot up out of Ber’s pipe, vaguely bird shaped and fluttering up to the ceiling. “The last shipment we received, Hux would really like that.” Head brightened up with the suggestion, several more items flying off the shelves towards Hux and Kylo’s table. “Kylo, you haven’t touched anything but the food and drink, you should try it too.”

“Don’t rush him,” Hux chided before Kylo could defend himself. Hux set the stub in an ashtray. He made it as far as taking the lid off the one pot that was left empty for him but stopped when Head nodded, the motion pulling out several items off the shelves. He warily eyed the items as they flew over to their table. “What are these?”

“As much as I know you love your stimulants, I know that you would greatly benefit from some relaxants.” A gesture of Wa-Ki’s hands brought the floor into motion all over again. The pillow moved from its spot by the table back to it’s original location, allowing the hookah to manoeuvre towards them. “All work and no sleep doesn’t make for an efficient General. You should try these out. If you like them you should take them with you as well.”

“You forget why I didn’t want to come here in the first place,” Hux reminded, looking up from the assortment of vials and herbs, eyes narrowing to Wa-Ki. “Business before leisure. I have more pressing issues to tend to.”

“Which you will tend to when you get back to the Finalizer. You are nothing but a good General, we all know that. But here, I expect you to relax and take care of yourself. Treat yourself,” Wa-Ki encouraged, taking a sip that finished off his glass. 

Kylo had his suspicions but was pleased to see that Hux was equally, if not more, neurotic. Apparently there were some advantages to being stubborn. It was easier to sit back and watch when Hux was resisting but now that Hux was inspecting the items laid out in front of them Kylo couldn’t help but get curious too. The food seemed his safest best so he continued to pick one item after another, avoiding the wafers and sampling the various assortment of fruit. He didn’t even notice that the platter was replenishing itself as he continued to pluck morsel after morsel, sip after sip.

It escaped his notice that his drink had refilled itself before he finished it.

Another piece of fruit in his mouth followed by a sip Kylo leaned forward to inspect the items cast over their table. “So what do you have here?”

“Not your standard trade, by any means,” Ber interjected, setting his pipe aside briefly. “Recent acquisitions. Oral consumption, most to be smoked, though a couple can be added to beverages. No bitter aftertaste.”

“But what do they do?” Hux asked, straightening up and taking a sip of his drink.

“They provide the comforts one is looking for.” Settling back into his couch Wa-Ki took a pot that had pale, almost white, yellow particles, so delicate that they crumbled in his fingers when he took a pinch. “What do you want me to say? One makes you larger…?”

Ber snorted, quite loudly for a species that didn’t seem to have a nose. “I’d recommend not taking anything like that. Can you imagine Lord Ren with an even larger nose and ears?”

Kylo arched an eyebrow in his direction. “All the better to hear you with.” He spoke clearly, audibly for Ber across the room, but lowered his voice for Hux. “And you accuse me of being impossible.”

“You bring out the worst in him.” Voice low, Hux regarded him from the corner of his eye, lips twitching in amusement. “I didn’t think I would enjoy that as much as I do. If you hadn’t come along I would never have known what ploys they pull along. Who knows what else they’re up to.”

Kylo nodded, for all intentions looking straight at Hux but carefully watching Ber and Wa-Ki instead. “Who knows what they’re tying to cover up,” Kylo added, picking up a vial of liquid, boiling despite the lack of a heat source. “I think I’ve found a new mission for the Knights of Ren. Just as a precaution.”

“Brilliant idea. I can vouch for that the next time we talk to the Supreme-”

“I wouldn’t combine those if I were you,” Wa-Ki cut in, gesturing to the items they held. “We have a bartender still in the infirmary after that explosion. He’s lucky he only lost his eyebrows.”

Hux eyed the pale blue liquid that he picked up before looking to Kylo’s vial. “As I asked, what do they do? I need more explanation than explosions and… personal comforts,” Hux placed his vial back down to lower his hands to his knees.

Ber tapped his pipe. “What are you looking for?”

“Not a stimulant.” It made sense, considering Hux now had his own stash to bring back to the Finalizer. Kylo glanced over the selection while Hux continued to ponder. “I suppose… something unique. Not a relaxant. Something that is neither.”

Only two items vanished from the table. Not counting the pot that was the Hux’s take-away stash.

“To go in your drink?”

Hux and Kylo glanced over the assortment of substances that still sat before them. “No,” Hux decided at last.

“And nothing that explodes,” Kylo added, more for his own safety than Hux’s.

Four more disappeared.

Hux pursed his lips, running the tip of his thumbnail against his index finger. “Short-term effects. I will need a clear head for tomorrow.”

Only one more was withdrawn, leaving eight behind.

Kylo shook his head when Wa-Ki looked at him, sticking to his drink and the food.

“Is there anything else here that shouldn’t be combined?” Hux asked, pale eyes skimming the line. A pot of grey-green powder moved forward along with a pot three down from it, an off-white powder. After a few more seconds he tapped the one with the off-white substance. “I’ll keep this one.”

“A couple of those will require syringes,” Ber interjected, lighting a match under the bowl of his pipe.

“I won’t bother with those.” Then there was five, the off-white remaining behind. Hux drew it closer, uncapping it. “Everything that remains behind, are these to be smoked?”

“You could sprinkle the red one on the food, but I don’t think Lord Ren would enjoy that,” Wa-Ki pointed out.

Kylo had placed another berry in his mouth in time with Hux casting him a short look. Both knew that wouldn’t go over well for either of them. Kylo wasn’t in the mood to share the food and remarkably Hux wasn’t in the mood for a fight, or at least a fight with him. It took another moment before Hux tentatively reached out. Not for the red powder but an orange-pink powder, coarser than the rest. “Has anyone tried these two together?” he asked as he gestured to the off-white and newest powder together.

“Not anyone here, but our source did provide us with which items not to combine, so those two would be safe, from explosions or anything else damaging,” Ber assured him. 

Emboldened Hux lifted an vial with a creamy liquid, clinging thickly to the glass though the content was a frothy colour that shone equally between blue and green and a darker combination of the two. “And this?”

“It is a liquid but it can be used to smoke, or drink. Hence why it stayed behind.” Ber closed his eyes briefly, mouth twisting together. “I would… assume it’s safe. In combination with the other two.”

The game of deduction seemed to be finished, if Hux’s sweeping hand was any indication. The remaining pots disappeared and Hux uncorked his vial. He lifted it to his lips but stopped short, glancing once more to Kylo. “Want to try it?” 

He lifted his glass in a silent salute before taking another drink. “I have my own.”

Hux swallowed it all down in one go. Hiccupped with a faint blush. Pulling the vial away from his mouth it disappeared along with the cork. 

Biting back the urge to laugh Kylo continued drinking, regretting that Hux was sharp on his questions. He would’ve loved to have seen a hungover Hux trying to get through an assembly with his Stormtroopers. Even better, a meeting with Snoke.

Ber turned his attention back to him, realising that the table was empty now that Hux was rolling up a paper with the two powders. “Anything for you?” 

Kylo smothered his grin with another gulp. Perhaps there was a chance he could arrange a last-minute meeting with Snoke. “I’m quite good with my drink.”

The crack of the match igniting caught his attention, the scent wafting slowly after. Hux snorted briefly, joint between his lips as he lit the tip. A twist of his head brought his gaze towards him. Kylo found himself swallowing a longer pull of sugared alcohol when blown pupils turned his way. “General?”

Breathing in, Hux waited a few seconds before exhaling smoke along with one word. “Yes?”

He couldn’t help the twitch of his lips, a smirk threatening to break free. “Good?”

Hux cocked his head. “Ask me again in a few minutes.”

“General.” Wa-Ki’s voice sounded distant to Kylo’s ears. “We do have word from a few smugglers who know they can access power sources that would be beneficial to the Finalizer if not any future weapons that-”

Even with eyes unfocussed Hux waved a finger. “Uh-uh, I have already told you. I have more important things to deal with than your bribery or anyone else’s attempt at bribery. I will contact you when the need for… anything, surmounts to necessity.”

Kylo coughed faintly. It was better than laughing at Wa-Ki’s frown. In case anyone caught on he hid it with another gulp of a full glass of the house special. Which didn’t register at all to his brain.

Ber grinned, glancing from Kylo to Hux then Wa-Ki. “I do enjoy their company, even though I did warn you your attempt at a meeting would fall flat.”

Wa-Ki smiled briefly, watching Hux and Kylo as he took another drag. “How do you feel?”

“I’d feel much better knowing you’d give up any intention of provoking any business dealing from me.” Hux smiled, an expression insincere that Kylo did laugh aloud at. “But for the most part, I am feeling quite good.”

The smile faded from his face but if Kylo was expecting the hard lines he was accustomed to to return he was surprised. Perhaps Hux was taking their words to heart. Without the furor and rigidity of running a starship on his mind, with their arguments forgotten, Hux looked relaxed, especially as he continued to bring the blunt to his mouth, drinking occasionally. With his glass in hand, feeling idle in comparison to the men partaking in the lounge, Kylo cocked his head slightly, catching Hux’s attention. “What does it do?”

Shrugging slightly, Hux removed the paper from between his lips, looked down on it. “It’s taking the edge off for now, which I have no complaints about. I guess it has some relaxant properties but they hadn’t said it was strictly a relaxant.”

He held it out to him again but Kylo shook his head, angling his knees out as he stretched to move the platter closer. The movement had the cushions shifting and Hux’s leg bumping against his. “I’m good.”

Hux didn’t move back, settling in as well, taking a drag. Wa-Ki and Ber were talking but whatever it was didn’t involve him. They didn’t try to bring him into conversation though they hadn’t lowered their voices to ensure he couldn’t hear them. It was background noise, as it was for Hux, who had tilted his head and listened half-heartedly to them, speaking up occasionally between sips of his drink.

Did the drug cause dryness? He couldn’t help but wonder, Hux wetting his lips.

“General.” Head’s voice sounded gentle when she appeared again, drifting past him to float in front of Hux. “May I interest you in a second shot that you had earlier? 

“Please.” Even his voice was softer, a pleased open smile gracing his face when a vial of the blue-green liquid formed in the air in front of him. Fingers smoothly clasped it, uncapped it and drank it down. Vial and lid disappeared but before he picked up his glass his fingers brushed against the lower strands of Head’s hair. “Sorry.”

Patches of orange turned a reddish shade. “No, it’s – sorry General.” 

She vanished, visible puffs of orange and yellow dissipating into the air. Hux seemed to be in a hurry to finish his blunt, not that there was much left. He would’ve asked but the haste appeared to be for no other reason to roll another one. He hadn’t been quiet for what he thought was a silent snort, prompting Hux to look up before he was finished rolling the paper. 

Those blown pupils seemed to possess a blue-green cloudy texture of their own. “What?” Kylo started, almost reaching out with his free hand.

“What?” Hux blinked and he swore the clouds swam through deep currents.

Kylo shook his head, reached out for several pieces of fruit to put in his mouth. 

He wondered if he should try joining Wa-Ki and Ber’s conversation. Or maybe he should look for Zha. Despite their scuffle it appeared that the other man had enjoyed their brief time together. Judging from his reactions during the argument he appeared to be the sanest of the three men. He could start up a conversation to find out what all his job entailed. Perhaps determine if there were any weak spots of Wunda that could be exploited. It would give him a purpose, a means to be in control. He couldn’t help but feel unsteady and not just for a piece of furniture that bumped and roiled underneath him.

Hux’s hand finding its way onto his thigh when he wasn’t holding his drink didn’t help. Kylo tried moving away but the damn couch buoyed Hux further against him. 

Looking to Hux to tell him off was the wrong thing to do. His eyes remained wide but also attentive, transfixed for how they were looking solely at him, and skin glowed from the drug and drink. Hints of pink were playing at his cheeks and ears, which had to be the alcohol, but the rest seemed to be iridescent, impossible as it was.

Hand still steady on his thigh Hux stood halfway to reposition himself, knees to couch, sliding one between Kylo’s legs, easing Kylo’s right down so his foot fell softly to the floor. Shifted a bit more so he had bracketed Kylo’s left leg between his own legs before lowering himself back down. 

The moving of their bodies had manoeuvred Kylo until he had his back to the corner of the couch. It was unexpected but the couch allowed him to remain comfortable. It was Hux on top of him, almost sitting on his leg, that was the awkward part. “Get off Hux,” Kylo warned, bracing his hand on his waist to push him back. He halted when Hux lifted his glass from the table, drinking what was left of his beverage until it was empty. There was no point in spilling since the liquid had only two paths, into Hux’s mouth or down on him.

“No.” He set the glass back on the table. His hand that he held high up out of the way, lit joint between fingers, returned to his lips before he snuggled in comfortably, chin on Kylo’s shoulder.

Had Hux’s head not been in the way he wouldn’t have laughed in his hair. He had no other way to move his head but back, which he did, rolling his eyes to the ceiling. “Of course, you have to be a cuddly stoner,” Kylo chuckled to himself.

“There’s no other kind.”

“There are angry stoners,” Kylo countered, jabbing a finger in Hux’s side. “I expected you to be an angry stoner since you’re angry all the time. And you were angry earlier, furious.”

Hux smirked at him from around the joint. “Is that disappointment I hear?” 

Kylo huffed, making another effort for pushing him back. “Get up.”

Hux took the movement of his hand for invitation, pressing his stomach flush against his palm. “No.” Then slid his free hand between the opening of his robes, searching for a handhold for himself.

Sucking in a breath when Hux’s hand curled past his armpit to hook around his back Kylo relaxed a fraction. Not enough to relent to being used for a bed but enough to be assured that fingers weren’t going to tickle him. “Yes.”

“But you’re warm.”

“You’re warm too,” Kylo pointed out, all too aware of the heat that clung to the left side of his body.

Those eyes opened again, bringing him to stare into a galaxy, but the way that Hux was looking at him made him feel like he was the centre of it all, unaware of the world revolving around him. Hux hummed briefly, perhaps considering getting up, but he nuzzled into his neck, warm sticky lips brushing against his skin.

He nearly purred when his hand curved to fit at Hux’s waist, fingers flexing and dragging at his jacket.

“Yeah,” Hux breathed, twisting his head enough to bring the joint back to his mouth.

This close he could smell the smoke, reminding him of vanilla and bergamot. Not what he normally would combine but the impression it left on his mind was warm, light and sweet. Fruity even, which encouraged his fingers to withdraw, picking up enough berries to pop them into his mouth before quickly bringing them back to Hux to prevent any complaints. 

Hux curled their hands together, long fingers meeting longer wider fingers. Hux pulled his hand back to trace his fingers, soft pads grazing callouses and finding old and new cuts. Finding the dried juices left behind by the various fruits Hux pulled his hand to his mouth. Kylo jolted when he lapped at his fingertips. Hux blinked, turning his fingers over to peer at the stained skin. “You’ve been eating the fruit.”

Kylo’s stomach twisted while Hux licked his fingers clean. “It’s on the platter, if I wasn’t supposed to eat them they shouldn’t have been left out.”

His fingers slid out of Hux’s mouth with a soft pop, his teeth dragging light on the tip. “I thought you would know by the taste. Have you ever eaten fermented fruit before?” Hux asked.

Kylo left his fingers on Hux’s chin, his search for anger coming up empty. He was annoyed, for sure, though his stomach and brain were fizzy and happy by the influence. The sugary drink had all but blanketed any bitter taste that the fruit had left behind. “I am not eating anything else.”

“I don’t know about that,” Hux murmured, ducking his head to purse his lips around his middle finger. “I’m hungry. May I?”

Kylo reluctantly reached for the platter again, picking up one fruit rather than a handful. He wasn’t going to be responsible for a stoned and drunk General. When his eyes found Hux again he was withdrawing the joint from his lips, evading the fruit to press his lips against his own.

Smoke and gentle pressure coaxed him open. 

The vanilla and citrusy tones washed over him with remnants of a creamy yet salty texture. Closing his eyes he let the scent and taste crest until he withdrew enough to breathe the smoke out, lips parted and nostrils lightly burning.

When he opened his eyes Hux was chewing his lip, watching his whole face. Most likely looking for the reaction to signal he needed to recoil. Apparently his silence was indication enough and Hux started to peel back. “Sorry, I’ll keep the joint to myself, you said-”

“No.”

“Yes, I know you said no.”

“No.” Kylo curled his arm around Hux, preventing him from sitting up entirely. “I know I said no but I’m saying yes now.”

“Yes?” Hux blinked, those damn pupils not shrinking back yet. They were large and deep enough to swim in. “Or no?”

He heard Ber snorting in the background but Kylo ignored him. It was the best course of action, along with his hand sliding down Hux’s back to hold him in place. “No earlier, yes now.”

“So are you saying yes to no joint, yes to no clinging or yes to no…”

Hux might’ve been a non-angry stoner but the one thing that remained true between a sober and stoned Hux was that he talked too much.

Kylo pushed a piece of fruit into Hux’s mouth to silence him. Both hands free he pulled him back in, brought his foot onto the couch to hook behind Hux’s leg. Once he felt assured that he held Hux tight Kylo slotted his mouth against his.

That they both drew back, lips dark red from the juice, inane protests silenced, was good.

That Hux took another drag on his cigarette before bringing their lips together was better.

He pulled Hux firmly down onto his lap, smoke curling against his cheek. Hux moved his hand further back to avoid burning his face but the rest of their hands weren’t so cautious. Hux clawed his robe undone but with their positions Kylo couldn’t take it off properly. Not that it hindered Hux from exploring, fingers drifting over his chest, scratching through his shirt. Hux murmured his approval when he kneaded at his hips, thumbs digging deep into the top of his thighs. 

He wanted to laugh when Hux rocked forward against his thumbs but he couldn’t, not when that pressure was pushing down on him in turn. 

Smiling against his mouth Hux took another pull of the joint. Rather than wait for him Kylo leaned up, chasing the smoke.

It hit him then. 

He couldn’t account for what Hux was feeling, under the influence of that mysterious galaxy in a bottle, but Hux lit up everywhere. The thin ring of iris was a brilliant green, flecks of yellow grading in and out. His hands felt light and fast enough to catch the air around them, which blinked of yellows, golds and pinkish-golds. It cultivated into Hux’s hair, falling over iridescent skin and dark eyes. He grabbed Hux’s hair before he realised what he was doing, biting his lips to eat up as much of the smoke as possible.

Hux whined, squirming in his lap, panting.

The greatcoat slipped from his shoulders, onto the couch behind him. He vaguely recognised the couch dipping with the heavy fabric, sending it half falling to the ground. Distantly he knew the couch had to be shifting with their movements, but it all felt one in the same, the rolling all a part of his hips as he pushed up against Hux.

The only recognition he could compute was Hux’s fingers and lips. He should’ve been interested in tasting the joint directly but tasting it through Hux was better, especially when Hux was gasping against his mouth, smoke stuttering and trickling their chins.

“Kylo…” Hux lapped at his mouth, giggling when they grounded together, hips rocking up and down, never apart. “You taste good.”

That was all Hux. Hux’s doing, the back of his mind amended, but Kylo ignored that little voice. He rolled back up into Hux, taking him, the small creature that carried the galaxy inside him. The hand he snuck up under his jacket, under the borrowed shirt, could feel each individual rib that circled to his spine. 

The Galaxy worked so tirelessly. He feasted on stars. Stars that no longer could be summoned since Starkiller died. 

He was starving. He was tired. 

Kylo needed to protect the Galaxy. 

Nipping at his fingers until he caught the joint between his lips Kylo breathed in, then breathed the smoke into Hux. It was far more potent this way, the essence filtering into his lungs. He pushed harder, needing to make Hux breathe, to sustain himself. 

“Come on,” Kylo muttered, smoke hanging between them, Hux pinching his shirt and nipple. He bucked up and stroked his hands down from his back to his backside, pulling him in, relishing the stuttered gasp that escaped Hux’s red lips. 

He fumbled for the platter, not caring what he was grabbing. When he found the weight and shape of a berry under his fingers he brought them to Hux’s mouth, squeezing the berry until juice stained his fingers, smearing it over Hux’s lips.

Blue-black and iridescent, clouds staring down at him.

Hux chewed messily, licking the juices that ran down his lips to his chin. Took another drag that Kylo curled up to take as soon as the smoke shivered out.

He was pleading against his lips, begging. For him. To hold onto him, to feed him, to give him the air he needed.

Kylo would make him shine.

Space was cold but he was hot, Hux was hot. He could feel beads of sweat on his skin, dabbing at the small of his back. He curled his fingers tighter, not wanting to let him fall away, break apart. He needed him whole, the galaxy held everything together, including himself. It shuddered and trembled, rocked against him with every twitch and pant of his body.

Their bodies.

Hux sucked greedily at the joint, only needing to twist his head an inch to find his mouth again. The heat and smoke curled away from them in waves, unsure of which way it came from. The only certainty was that it fed and leeched off both in turn. When Hux paused Kylo coaxed it back into him, watching that glowing face, eyes transfixed on him. 

“Ky-” Smoke wreathed them both, casting the illusion of movement though Hux froze in that instant. Kylo had him trapped in the hold of his body, hands heavy at his back and hip, but through taut muscles he felt the slow trickle of relaxation creeping through his body. 

Kylo felt him flow into him, vaguely aware of Hux squirming a new. Shaky fingers came up to his lips, eyes closing as he took in the dying smoke of the joint, burning the tips of his fingers.

His lips moved over his, mouthing words unspoken. He would’ve tried figuring out what he was saying but the thoughts and need that had made up his mind unfiltered was empty space. Where once there was power was dark and clouds with darts of colour flickering in and out. Yellow. Gold. Green and Blue

Kylo narrowed his eyes, pressing saliva sticky fingers to Hux’s temple. He knew it was useless but with Hux mouthing against the inside of his wrist, the smoke dissipating between them, it was a different kind of sensation, warming his blood more than the alcohol.

When Ber sent him the video of their activities on the couch the following day he understood why Hux had froze. By then Kylo’s mind was clear to read the need on Hux’s face and the telltale signs of release.

He kept the video for repeat viewings. For all the times he was left squirming after he and Hux spoke.

Those rigid lines and pale features were a poor substitute for a yielding body, curved and arching and glowing against him.

A voice that begged for him.

Eyes that continued to linger on him.

The galaxy for him.

He deserved more than just a galaxy.


End file.
